


【签证CP】第一章 “背影是真的，人是假的，有什么执着” AM

by AMENGXIANGXIAO



Category: Zhou Zhennan - Fandom, 周震南 - Fandom, 签证 - Fandom, 马伯骞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO
Summary: 此时此刻的创造营后台，周震南又看到了同样炽热熟悉的眼神，来自那个曾经那么亲近的他。那眼神炽热的让他惶恐，让他不安，让他愧疚。马伯骞说，“我好想你。”可他不知道，周震南想说的其实是，“我们分手吧。”
Relationships: Ma Boqian/Zhou Zhennan
Kudos: 5





	【签证CP】第一章 “背影是真的，人是假的，有什么执着” AM

签证CP。20%车。80%概率BE。虐。18禁。

第一章 “背影是真的，人是假的，有什么执着”  
第二章 “流浪至此多年，疯子找到落点”

“阿南，你也太棒了！” 创造营决赛的后台，马伯骞激动地一把抱住周震南。早就听说他入营瘦了17斤，果然小身子单薄的一把就能抓住，看的马伯骞好不心疼。

周震南个人Solo的《More Love, More Trust》表演刚刚结束，看到两人，喜出望外，“你们怎么来了？”

对面的赵天宇刚理了清秀的短发，带着个白色帽子，宠溺地看着眼前的这对儿小情侣秀恩爱，略带疲惫，“我可是拍戏到一半特意和剧组请假过来看你们的。怎么样，很够意思吧。”

周震南眼里射出两道寒光，把赵天宇吓了一个激灵，“我听说了你讲我坏话的事了，出营再跟你算账！” 

周震南入营后已经三个月没有和外界联系了，此时三个人相见有聊不完的话，虽然赵天宇偶尔会觉得自己像个电灯泡一样闪闪发光...

休息的间隙，马伯骞在周震南耳边低声说，“我好想你。”

周震南不露痕迹的嘴角微微上扬，眼里却情绪复杂。

马伯骞很喜欢在大庭广众之下暗暗挑逗他。也很擅长。

有时是聚餐时餐桌下悄悄伸过来的腿边厮摩，有时是饭桌上对他明目张胆的偏爱，有时是他们只在床上说过的梗假装无意间抛出，周震南常常无法控制的一秒脸红，喝几大口凉水才能平复心情。

此时的马伯骞望向他的眼神里是赤裸裸的思念和欲望，周震南读懂了他想说的其实是，“我想要你了。”

周震南触电般地避开了马伯骞的炙热的眼神，他上次看到那种眼神还是在入营前北京的家里...

————————————————

入营的准备细致而繁琐，样样都要亲力亲为，不得有失，个人展示舞台、物料拍摄、背景审查、紧急预案，每一样都千头万绪，要做好万全的准备。

周震南的生活节奏彻底混乱，凌晨两三点训练完到家都是常态，回家倒头就睡，昼夜颠倒，昏天黑地；有时没闹钟的情况下突然梦醒，不知今夕是何年。

他的胃病也时不时的开始发作了，在困觉和外卖之间，周震南有时只能委屈自己的肚子先补眠再说，造成的结果就是，胃酸倒流时不时的提醒他再不吃饭就要带兵造反了！

入营前的第三天，万事俱备，只欠东风。哇唧唧哇大赦般的放了这六个学员三天假，让他们好好休息，养精蓄锐，准备入营。

周震南回到家拖着疲惫的身子，澡都顾不得洗，已躺在床上沉沉睡去，此时下午三点。  
他没被敲门声吵醒——马伯骞有他家钥匙，反而是被端来床边的食物香味给勾起了魂儿。

“咦，你怎么来了？上周我们视频的时候你也没说要回国啊。” 周震南揉了揉眼睛，以为自己在做梦。

马伯骞笑的一脸得意，“Spring Break放假，想给你个惊喜。入营之前一定要见你一面的啊，不然你被营里的小妖精勾走怎么办。”

周震南笑着锤了他一拳，“胡说些什么。”

马伯骞把热腾腾的面条端起来，“你的助手说你又在吃胃药了，怎么不好好吃饭，给你做了面条，没有放香菜哦。”

两个人嘻哈了一阵，把面条三口两口的分吃了七七八八；周震南又在闹了，夹着面条就要整蛊马伯骞，马伯骞哪里是能被他嬉笑玩闹带偏的主。夺了饭碗和筷子放在一边，就要上手收拾他。

马伯骞没有痒痒肉，周震南可是全身上下都敏感的很。且他本来就是刚睡醒，穿着一直偏爱的长衫睡衣，松松垮垮将将盖住大腿，在马伯骞手下被挠痒的连连求饶，两条细白的腿大剌剌的露了出来，挣扎着闪躲着，像是在挑逗，又像是在邀请。

不知怎的，马伯骞被他没心没肺地笑给气到了。俯下身来，不由分说地压住了周震南，堵住了他的嘴，舌头攻城略地般尽情享用了一番。这番小“惩戒”来的很是突然。

周震南眼睛睁的大大的，不知道马伯骞这次怎么这么心急，眼里强烈的欲望像是要把他吃掉。

此时，马伯骞在周震南耳边低声说，“你知不知道，我多想要你。”

马伯骞用牙齿轻轻的咬着周震南的耳垂，舌头暖暖的湿湿地舔着，“你为什么连吃饭都要挑逗我。。我已经...硬了。” 

周震南最听不得情话。此时耳朵痒痒的，耳边都是马伯骞炙热的欲望气息，他的身子燥热起来...

耳垂是周震南的敏感部位，马伯骞清楚得很，他太了解周震南了。左手从脸庞慢慢地，慢慢地向下蔓延着，他的锁骨…胸腹…腰肢…大腿...腿间…抚摸过他每一个敏感点，周震南细腻的皮肤微微渗出些潮气，身子在下面不自觉的扭动着，欲拒还迎，脸颊泛起红晕。

周震南动情了。

马伯骞快疯了，此时此刻，身下是他日思夜想了两个月的宝贝。人在异国他乡，他恨不得把周震南时时刻刻带在身边好好宠爱，想把他圈养在美国的大宅子里死死地囚着，哪都不许去，加州正是最好的避寒圣地。他想每天一回家就和他做i，想吻遍他身上的每一寸肌肤，想听他小奶音地撒娇“马伯骞你出去啦”，可他只想深深地埋进去，进入地再深入一点，是不是就离他更近了一点呢。

现实却是，在美国清冷的家里，他无数次点开视频电话却收到助理的“周震南正在训练”的回复，等周震南训练结束了，马伯骞往往又在上课或者开会。两个人总也不能好好的说说话。

一想到这，马伯骞的怒气又一点点被点了起来，他气自己为什么不能留下来陪他，连他生病吃药都不能好好照顾他；他气周震南为什么不肯和他一起回美国读书，非要走这条艰苦的路，他本可以做一颗被保护得很好的掌上明珠，不谙世事，放肆乖张；而不是像现在这样，见到工作人员要低调地深深鞠躬，说，“老师，辛苦了。”

周震南似乎觉察到了马伯骞莫名的怒气和情绪起伏，问，“在想什么？”

马伯骞看着着周震南娇嫩憨萌的一张小脸，快要被他瞳仁里的温柔吸进去。

“想狠狠地干你。”

马伯骞起身三下五除二地把身上的束缚剥掉，一边想，是不是家里的暖气开的太大了，真的好热，他觉得自己浑身都要烧着了。马伯骞下面早就肿胀的有些难受，从看到周震南睡着的小脸那一刻开始他就在刻意压抑自己的欲望，周震南还懵懵懂懂地笑着闹他，星星之火现在早已燎原，喂饱了他的小猪之后他只想好好地疼爱他，狠狠地，疼爱他。

可能是两个月都没有做过的缘故，他挺身进入的时候，周震南眉头微微皱了一下，浅闭着眼睛，轻哼出声；衣服早就被粗暴地脱掉扔在地上，床上的他未着寸缕，皮肤白的透亮，嫩的娇艳欲滴，在疯狂叫嚣着想让人尽情蹂躏又或者无限怜爱。周震南的小手紧紧地攥着床单，嘴巴微微张开，习惯性地咬了一下嘴唇，努力地控制自己不要发出声音来。

马伯骞爱死了他的嘴唇，小巧中带着丝倔强，勾着人咬上去，细细的吮吸品味。

周震南喜欢咬嘴唇，马伯骞也是，他喜欢咬周震南的嘴唇。

周震南轻哼出了声…小手覆上马伯骞的胸口，“你…慢一点…大…好痛……”

他右手一边轻轻地想要推开马伯骞，一边又浅浅地挑逗着他的胸（R）口（T），嘴里支离破碎的说着，“我…好喜欢。”

马伯骞真的要被他逼疯了。

他紧紧地握住周震南的左手，强硬的拉到周震南头顶上方，周震南被紧紧的禁锢在马伯骞的怀抱中，双腿大大的打开着，包容着接纳着，避无可避，姿势赤裸得很羞耻。马伯骞俯下身，轻轻重重地吻过他的锁骨、脖颈…咬着他的R。T，刻意发出夸张的吮吸声，在他娇嫩的身体上留下深深浅浅的红点…每种下一颗“草莓”周震南的呻吟似乎都带着他们翻上新的高峰……

“阿南不痛…不要哭…”

“好难受…”

“好湿哦…阿南你喜欢吗…”

“我…好想要……”

周震南一边努力的迎合着他，一边又因为尺寸的肿胀而拒绝着，他痛的本能地退缩成小小一团，眼角还沁出些许湿润，可马伯骞的禁锢使他在狭小的空间内无处遁形，他咿咿呀呀的“嗯嗯…” “不要了…” 和“好舒服…”交替穿插着。

马伯骞能从他们双手合十的亲密姿势和周震南的表情里敏感地捕捉到他的每个细微的心理变化，他们很久没有这么投入和放肆地做过了，他也和他一样，渴望着对方。

“阿南想要什么…我要你亲口说出来…”

“I want you to fuck me like it’s the last time we make love...（我想要你像最后一次做爱一样艹我…）”

马伯骞真的疯了。疯狂地抽动着，整只地进出，身体和言语上的双重刺激让他如在云端，望着身下娇喘呻吟的周震南，他情愿时间永远停留在这一秒。

他瞬间原谅了这两个月的“异地恋虐我千百遍”的疯狂思念。片刻即永恒。

“我们去浴室好不好，我想好好的看看你。”马伯骞低头吻了吻周震南的额头。

周震南一脸娇羞，不置可否。他不知道怎么拒绝，他不想拒绝，他想把自己完完整整地给他。

浴室洗手池前有一面很大的很明亮的镜子，马伯骞很喜欢在那里…爱他。

有时他会逼着周震南低头看两个人的交合，说，“我不允许你忘记我，我要你永远记得。”

其实他最喜欢的还是背入，把周震南的一条腿高高的架在洗手台上，对面的镜子里两人的动作一览无余。马伯骞可以严丝合缝地从后面搂着他的腰，紧紧地箍着他，进到他身体最深的角落，把他的每一丝小表情都精确捕捉到，看他害羞的呻吟，看他不能自已的娇喘，看他故作聪明地撒娇，看他言不由衷地说“我不要了马伯骞”，随后在一波密集的冲刺中到达新的高潮。

那一刻，周震南的眼里只有他们赤裸交织的身体，只有他。

也只有在两个人微微颤抖着相拥，一同达到高潮的那个瞬间才让马伯骞感到完整。

———————————————

而此时此刻的创造营，周震南又看到了同样炽热熟悉的眼神，来自那个曾经那么亲近的他。

那眼神炽热的让他惶恐，让他不安，让他愧疚。

他说，“我好想你。”

可他不知道，周震南想说的其实是，“我们分手吧。”

___________________  
AM 2019.12.06


End file.
